1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, which has multiple terminals connected on a mounting surface of a substrate through soldering, and an inspection system for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inspection apparatus, which takes images of soldering junctions of the substrate terminals and a device using a video camera to judge whether or not they are properly soldered based on the taken images is well known (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 8-285530).